CFP 2008 coverage
Coverage of CFP 2008 on blogs, social networks, the press, and other media. * the CFP 2008 blog * the CFP 2008 twitter channel * ACM's press release (pdf file) If you're blogging about CFP, please add your entries to the bottom of the list below -- and please tag your entries with '''cfp08' so that they're easier for others to discover!'' * CFP08: Irreführende Informationen in Wahlkämpfen, by Markus Beckedahl on netzpolitik.org, May 20 * Project VoteProtector, by Aldon Hynes on Orient House, May 20 * CFP08: Responsabilidade na internet, by Renato Cruz on Estadão.com.br, May 20 * Deceptive Voting Practices - CFP 2008, by Jeremy Duffy, May 20 * Computers, Freedom, and Privacy 2008: showtime!, by program committee member Jon Pincus on Liminal States, May 21 * Presidential Technology Policy: Priorities for the Next Executive, by Markus Beckedahl on netzpolitik.org, May 21 * CFP08: Filterung bei Urheberrechtsverletzungen?, by Markus Beckedahl on netzpolitik.org, May 21 *Presidential panel liveblogged at dailykos by Ben Masel, May 21 * CFP08: Neutralidade de rede, by Renato Cruz on Estadão.com.br, May 21 * Presidential Campaign Reps at CFP 2008, by Jeremy Duffy, May 21 * McCain Campaign: Telecom Amnesty Requires Hearings and Apologies for Spying, by Ryan Singel on Wired's THREAT LEVEL, May 21 ** quoted (no attribution to Ryan or to CFP) in FISA Fight: McCain Opposed to Amnesty without Investigations?, by mcjoan on Daily Kos, May 23 ** followup in McCain: Stop! I'm for Amnesty for Lawbreaking Telecoms, by Ryan Singel on Wired's THREAT LEVEL, May 23 * Obama and McCain Surrogates Describe Two Very Different Tech Presidents by Nancy Scola on Personal Democracy Forum's TechPresident, May 21 * Is Barack Obama a Mac and John McCain a PC?, by Jim Puzzanghera on the Los Angeles Times "Top of the Ticket" blog, May 21. ** quoted (no attribution to Jim or CFP) in Clarifying Obama's Position on Net Neutrality, by Matt Stoller on OpenLeft, May 22 * Computer Programs Decide Humans' Fates, Set Social Policy, Panelists Say, by Ryan Singel on Wired's THREAT LEVEL, May 22; comments by panelists Jon Garfunkel and Samir Chopra *Campanha debate futuro da web, by Renato Cruz on Estadão.com.br, May 22 *CFP08: Dear Potus, by Renato Cruz on Estadão.com.br, May 22 * Former Prosecutor: ISP Content Filtering Might be a 'Five Year Felony', by Ryan Singel on Wired's THREAT LEVEL, May 22 ** referred to in The wiretapping accusation against P2P and copyright filtering: evidence that we need more user/provider discussion by Andy Oram in O'Reilly Radar, May 24 * The future of political dirty tricks and deception online, by Julian Sanchez on Ars Technica, May 22 * TSA at the CFP Conference, by Jeremy Duffy, May 22 * CFP Panel on the Transparent Society: David Brin's Book Ten Years Later, by Brad DeLong on Grasping Reality with Both Hands, May 22 * A Human Face and Due Process Online, by Aldon Hynes on Orient Lodge, May 23 ** linked in a comment by Aldon in Twitter Responds, by Ariel Waldman, May 23 * Cyberbullying at CFP, by Jeremy Duffy, May 23 * Wired Coverage of Computers, Freedom, and Privacy Conference, by Frank Pasquale on Concurring Opinions, May 23 * Deadly Earthquake Doesn't Shake China's Internet Censors, by Kevin Poulsen on Wired's THREAT LEVEL, May 23 * Net Neutrality Debate Is Secretly All About Internet Television, Net Pioneers Say, by Ryan Singel on Wired's THREAT LEVEL, May 23 * CFP2008 in New Haven, by Ari Schwartz on CDT's "Policy Beta", May 23 * Crossing the Chasm without Jumping the Shark, by Aldon Hynes on Orient Lodge, May 24 * Reports from The Computers, Freedom, and Privacy conference, by Mr. Roboto on cyberpunkreview.com * Conference takes on tech's future, by Elise Ackerman in the San Jose Mercury News, May 24 * Crescem as ameaças à liberdade na internet, by Renato Cruz in the O Estado de S. Paulo, May 24 * Software permite navegação anônima, by Renato Cruz in the O Estado de S. Paulo, May 24 * CFP08 Trip report, by Jon Pincus on Liminal States, May 25. ** Notes from Clay Shirky's closing plenary in a comment. * The Transparent Society revisited, by Wendy Grossman, in The Register, May 26 * Previewing McCain and Obama on geek issues, by Julian Sanchez on Ars Technica, May 27 ** linked (no attribution to Julian or CFP) in McCain vs. Obama on Tech Issues, on Slashdot, May 27 ** summarized in Obama and McCain Reps Address Tech Issues by Bryan Heater on Gearlog, May 27 * For McCain, A Switch On Telecom Immunity? by Jonathan Weisman and Ellen Nakashima in the Washington Post, May 29 ** summarized and linked (no attribution to Jonathan, Ellen, or CFP) in The Daily Muck by John Amick on TPMMuckraker, May 29 ** quoted (no attribution to Jonathan, Ellen, or CFP) in WaPo Finds McCain's FISA Flip-Flop by mcjoan on Daily Kos, May 29 ** response from Doug Holtz-Eakin of the McCain campaign in Immunity Dispute by Kathryn Jean Lopez on The Corner on National Review Online, May 29 *** McCain campaign reaffirms his support for Immunity by Daniel DeGroot OpenLeft's "Quick Hits", May 29 *** Re: Immunity Dispute by Andy McCarthy on The Corner on 'The Corner'' on National Review Online, May 29 **** response from Doug Holtz-Eakin in McCain & FISA by Kathryn Jean Lopez on 'The Corner'' on National Review Online, June 2 ***** Lead, Senator by Andrew C. McCarthy on National Review Online, June 2; also published as McCain Must Lead On Surveillance Reform on CBSNews.com, June 3 ****** FISA Update, by Daniel DeGroot on OpenLeft, June 3 ***** McCain: I'd Spy on Americans Secretly, Too by Ryan Singel on Wired's THREAT LEVEL, June 3 ****** McCain: I Love Illegal Spying by Matthew Yglesias on The Atlantic, June 4 ****** McCain Supports Warrantless Domestic Surveillance, submitted by I Don't Believe in Imaginary Propert on Slashdot, June 4 ****** McCain tangled in flip-flop flap over wiretapping immunity, by Declan McCullagh on The Iconoclast on C|net, June 5 ** [http://blog.wired.com/27bstroke6/2008/05/mccain-campai-1.html McCain Campaign Remarks Could 'Disrupt' Spy Bill Talks, Post Says], by Ryan Singel on Wired's THREAT LEVEL, May 29 ** quoted (no attribution to Jonathan, Ellen, or CFP) in McCain continues to shift with the wind by Steve Benen on The Carpetbagger Report, June 2 * Computers, Freedom, and Privacy 2008 by C. Matthew Curtin on ColumbusTech, May 29 * US Presidential Campaign Officials Talk ‘IP Tsars’ and Network Neutrality by Kaitlin Mara on Intellectual Property Watch, May 30 * The Top Tech Issues of the Presidential Campaign by Chloe Albanesius in PC Magazine, June 5 * Adviser Says McCain Backs Bush Wiretaps by Charlie Savage, in the New York Times (front page), June 6 * Leadership by Mcjoan at Dailykos June 6